


Something has to give

by klam



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klam/pseuds/klam
Summary: Maggie is sure this is just friendship. And she keeps telling herself that until she can't pretend anymore.





	

They play pool several nights a week now. Alex needs a break from worrying about her sister, her dad, her job, and Maggie just needs a break. She even has a break from dating.

She doesn’t count spending hours every other night with a woman who declared her undying love for her in a parking lot dating. Because this is not what dating feels like. Dating is this: going for drinks, cracking a few quick jokes but not telling the girl anything substantial about herself, pushing her up against a wall outside the bar, taking a cab to her place. Then doing that for a few nights or weeks or even months until the girl wants more and Maggie doesn’t – she wants to move forward, she wants to become official, she wants to come to Maggie’s place, wants Maggie to work less, worries about her – and Maggie shuts it down. Rinse and repeat with someone else.

Alex is something else. Alex understands her, on a subconscious level – she doesn’t need to tell Alex. That’s not something she is about to screw up. She just quietly enjoys the sound of Alex laughing, the feeling of Alex’s hands almost-but-not-quite touching hers by the pool table, the way Alex looks when she is fully focused on something.

Maggie is working on ignoring the feeling she gets when Alex flirts with people at the bar, when Alex shows her messages from the women she is chatting with on some dating app or other, when Alex blushes at messages and won’t show Maggie.

It’s just friendship.

\---

Alex invites her to Kara’s birthday party. There are a lot of people from the DEO there, people she vaguely recognizes, and Kara’s tiny apartment is loud and full and hot and Maggie just stands in a corner in the vicinity of Alex and works on her scowl. This doesn’t deter friends of Alex and Kara, though – they pleasantly engage Maggie in conversation that is just interesting enough for her to forget that she hates crowds, and she finds herself actually sort of enjoying herself.

Some dude from Metropolis shows up and Kara is positively beaming. “That’s her cousin,” James explains, and looks a little miffed when Winn also positively beams. Maggie spots Alex rolling her eyes when she thinks nobody’s looking. She corners Alex by the olives.

“So, um, nice to meet your cousin,” she says.

Alex scoffs. “Clarke is Kara’s cousin.” She pops an olive between her lips and Maggie tries not to think about what they feel like, and about the fact that she knows. “Not mine. Our family is complicated.”

Maggie looks at Kara, and at Clarke, and at Kara, and at Alex. “Got it. So, everyone else from DEO is here, even the surly mister over there”, she nods discreetly towards Hank, who has scowling skills far surpassing her own, “except Supergirl, right? I thought you guys were tight.”

“Oh, well, nah,” Alex says, suddenly very interested in the olive kernel in her hand. “She had a previous engagement. Do you want to get some air?”

On the balcony, the cool night air is a blessing against her skin compared to the heat inside. Maggie sips her beer – warm now – and the scent of Alex’s perfume lingers in her nostrils.

“I should go,” she says, not moving an inch.

"Don’t leave me with these people,” Alex whines, but she is smiling.

“They’re your friends.” Maggie bumps her shoulder.

“Meh, they’re Kara’s friends. My co-workers.”

“You’re lucky to have them,” Maggie says, and hopes Alex doesn’t hear the catch in her voice.

“Yeah.”

“Anyway, I’m a little drunker than I had planned, and I have to work tomorrow, so.” Maggie puts her beer down and does that thing they do now: a kind of nod that fills in for a hug. Because Alex won’t risk rejection again and Maggie recognizes the feeling she gets in the pit of her stomach whenever Alex is too close. That tingly feeling.

\---

That tingly feeling exacerbates to the point of being unbearable one late night in Maggie’s NCPD car. They’re both stone cold sober and hyper-caffeinated, empty paper cups with cooling dregs of black sludge forgotten in the cup holders. They are staking out a warehouse where a large number of aliens are being forced to work under sweatshop-like conditions, and where somebody most likely died a few nights ago, but they don’t have enough evidence to raid it. So there they are, drinking coffee, trying not to talk about the things they are both thinking about.

Alex phone beeps. She makes a face at it.

“No luck tonight?” Maggie asks, trying to make it a teasing quip and not a prayer.

“No, it’s just Kara. She’s in a mood. Also, I deleted the dating apps.”

“Why?”

Alex shakes her head. “Just ... it’s pointless. I even met up with someone last week but there’s no connection, you know? And I can’t even tell them what I do for a living.” She shoves her phone back in her pocket.

“Danvers, you went on a date? You didn’t tell me!” Maggie grins, and hopes it doesn’t look anything like a rictus of pain.

“Well, no. If I tell you, you just make that face you’re making right now and it makes me confused.” Alex is looking everywhere but at Maggie. Her gaze settles on her hands, in her lap. “What about you? Any more hot dates?”

“No.” Maggie can’t take her eyes off Alex. She can see the muscles in Alex’s jaw tightening. “Not lately. I’m just not in the mood.” For a moment, she wants to throw the idea of friendship to the wind and take Alex into her arms – tough, strong Alex, looking like a lost child – but the moment passes, because there’s the unmistakable sound of a gun going off in the building, and suddenly everything is happening at the same time.

\---

The last thing Maggie remembers is fire, and an explosion sending Supergirl through a wall, and Alex running after her as a burning beam comes down right in her path, and Maggie throwing herself after Alex to push her out of the way.

Now there’s blue light in her eyes and ringing in her ears and cool metal under her back. She is lying on her back. She blinks to clear the blur from her vision and someone shushes and puts a hand on her forehead.

If this is death, she’s fine with it. Warmth envelops her as she closes her eyes again and the ringing fades out.

The next time she wakes up, she’s no longer fine with it. Her left leg is screaming with pain and the ringing hasn’t stopped. She tries to sit up but something holds her down.

“What the fuck is going on?” she tries to yell, but it comes out as a quiet mumble.

“Cool it, Sawyer,” a voice says.

“Danvers? You’re alive?” She can’t get her lips to form the words properly, and her tongue is stuck to the roof of her mouth.

“I don’t know what you’re saying. Hang on.” Maggie feels Alex hand on the back of her head and a plastic cup at her lips. She drinks carefully and clears her throat, blinking until Alex’s face comes into focus, her brown hair surrounded by blue-white light like a halo.

“What am I on?” she asks, still slurring.

“The good stuff. You got off easily, you just have a sprained ankle and some burns.” Alex frowns as Maggie fights to keep her eyes open. “Maggie, you could have died.”

“So could you. You were going after Supergirl and you would have been hit by that beam and …”

“That’s different. She’s–” Alex stops herself. “That’s different.”

“‘s not. Cause I love you.” Maggie’s eyelids are too heavy, and she falls asleep.

\---

The next time she wakes up, Supergirl is there, staring at her. The drugs have worn off and the world has a new sharpness, new colder edges. The pain has abated slightly, but it’s still there.

“Shit, you’re awake,” Supergirl says, and rushes off. It takes a minute or so for Alex to burst into the room.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fucked up,” Maggie says. “How are you alive?”

“You. You saved me. Idiot.”

Maggie sits up, swinging her legs off the side of the bed and regretting it instantly. “Holy mother of – can I have some more of those drugs?”

“Over the counter painkillers for you from now on. You’ll be fine. You just have a sprained ankle.” Alex pauses. “Do you remember that I told you? Do you remember what we talked about?”

“No.” Maggie looks around the room for her jacket. “When can I leave?”

“Not yet. Do you remember anything we talked about?” Alex tilts her head, her eyes imploring.

“Alex, you’ve drugged me out of my mind. Thank you for that, by the way, whatever it was it was pretty nice.”

Maggie finds her jacket on a chair and gingerly puts it on. She grabs a pair of crutches leaning against the wall. “I’ll see you around, Danvers.” She hobbles out through the door, oblivious to Alex’s badgering. Because she remembers what she said.

\---

It takes four screened calls and eleven text messages and two days for her to give in.

“I’m just worried about you,” Alex says. It’s late at night and Maggie is in pain and suffering from feelings of mortality. She has never been afraid of dying, or getting hurt, but close shaves leave her reeling.

“You should come over,” she says, unable to stop herself. She wets her lips and hears Alex take a breath.

Alex takes the dare. “Alright.”

Alex has never come here before, and Maggie cleans up – herself and her apartment – to the best of her ability. Her hair is still damp when she lets Alex in.

“You took a shower for me, Sawyer?” Alex says, trying for bravado, and Maggie sends a silent thank you to her broken ankle, the only thing stopping her from lunging at Alex right there and then. “I brought food. Figured you wouldn’t have any.”

Alex has pizza, and beer, and Maggie takes out the bourbon. Alex gives a little speech about the dangers of mixing painkillers and hard liquor.

“I’m not on anything,” Maggie says. “The pain isn’t that bad. You patched me up good.”

The pause is too long. Alex’s gaze flickers between Maggie’s eyes and her lips. Maggie swallows, and looks away, and Alex goes for the pizza instead.

They sit on the couch and something about the pain and the fear and the heat of Alex next to her makes Maggie break. She tells Alex about Blue Springs, Nebraska, for the first time. About the neighborhood boys she played soccer with until someone’s older brother said they were weird for playing with a girl. About her fourth-grade teacher, Miss Whitley, with the red hair and the pencil skirts, who let Maggie hide in her classroom when things got too heated during breaks. About her first girlfriend, who went to prom with a boy. About her parents, who she sees over Thanksgiving but never at Christmas.

Alex grabs her arm when Maggie tells her about how she cried after two older kids stole her first leather jacket, and she doesn’t let go, fingers splayed across the fabric of her sleeve. Maggie puts her hand on Alex’s and then lets her fingers travel up Alex’s forearm to her shoulder and then down her collarbone, carefully avoiding her face.

“Maggie,” Alex whispers.

“Do you want me to stop?” Maggie lifts her gaze and is awed by the enormity of the feelings shining in Alex’s eyes.

“No. But I can’t do this if you’re going to pull away again.”

“I’m not going to. Alex, I’m not going to.”

Alex lifts her hand to Maggie’s, still resting on her collarbone, and draws it to the collar of her button-down shirt. Maggie pops one button, then another, and suddenly she can see the black lace of Alex’s bra, and the soft pale skin enveloped by it. She bends her head to kiss Alex there, but Alex grabs her by the jaw and lifts her face. When their lips meet for the second time it’s slow, torturously slow, and hungry. Alex pushes Maggie back and Maggie pulls Alex on top of her, and the weight of her on Maggie’s bruised chest and hips is delicious.

“Jesus, Sawyer,” Alex breathes as she comes up for air. Maggie draws her back in, letting her tongue flicker along Alex’s mouth, jaw, neck. Alex pushes her hips against Maggie’s and they both moan. Alex’s hands are everywhere now: pulling at her clothes, undressing her, opening her belt and sending her shirt buttons flying over the room. Maggie’s bra is gone in seconds, her nipples painfully hard in the cool air and Alex’s tongue warm against them.

When Alex finally pushes her hand into Maggie’s underwear it’s like cold water on a hot day, like getting something she has needed for months without even knowing. She pushes against Alex’s fingers, but Alex is thorough and slow and she’s exploring, like a pioneer in unknown lands. A strangely talented pioneer. When Maggie comes, it’s an explosion.

It takes a minute to regain her breath. She makes Alex help her up, and holds her shoulders as they hobble together towards Maggie’s bedroom, where Maggie pushes Alex down on her back and pulls off her trousers.

“Look, I–” Alex hesitates. “I’m not really good at this stuff.”

“You’re a fucking genius at this stuff, Danvers.”

“I just don’t know if I can.”

“Can what?”

Alex looks down. “Come.”

Maggie strokes her face. “That’s fine, Alex. There’s no pressure. Just … enjoy this.”

She presses soft kisses on Alex’s face, on her neck, letting her kisses grow bolder and wetter as she travels down her torso. Alex threads her fingers in Maggie’s hair and rubs her head, which would have made Maggie laugh if it didn’t make her burn with desire.

When she reaches the soft, reddish bush between Alex’s thighs she feels like she’s going to pass out. The heady smell of her fills Maggie’s nostrils and she presses a soft kiss on top of Alex’s mound before letting her tongue dart out, quickly, softly. Alex sighs, and pants, and finally moans as Maggie licks her way through the damp curls surrounding her wet pussy. Because she is wet, and when Maggie lets a finger, then two, glide into her, she gets wetter.

Maggie tries to take her time, but when Alex starts bucking against her face she just lets go, kissing her pussy with hungry lips and tongue, fucking her until her arm hurts. Alex comes once, and then again, her pussy tightening around Maggie’s fingers and her fingers tightening in Maggie’s hair.

Later, Maggie has settled beside Alex, her head on Alex’s arm and her arm around Alex’s waist.

“You got my hair all messed up,” Maggie mutters. Alex’s cheeks are flushed, but she is smiling when she turns to Maggie.

“You want me to mess it up again?”


End file.
